


Flying Fish

by Josie20k



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Danger, Family Bonding, Gen, No Dialogue, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: Just one problem. Flayn was falling. Fast. She briefly wondered if her will and testament still hadn't faded after all these years. Then shrugged.--------------Flayn is having a good day. It gets even better after she sees a flying fish. Catching a flying fish, however, proves to be a bit tougher than catching a swimming fish.
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 10





	Flying Fish

Flayn hummed as she rocked her head, her elbows against the balcony, thinking about what delicious, mouth-watering fish she should eat today. With her eyes shut, she daydreamed about the moist, scaled texture of a freshly plucked fish. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. There, in the sky! Was it a pegasus? Was it a wyvern? No!

It was a fish. A flying fish. And yet, it had no wings. It danced across the sky, not having any destination in mind.

Flayn could barely stop herself from salivating. She wanted, **needed** , that fish in her belly. She was also curious how such a thing could be possible. Perhaps cutting it open would provide her an answer, as well as a pleasant lunch.

Flayn heard footsteps behind her and turned. It was Seteth, who had a blank face, dismally unaware of the fish. Flayn pointed to the flying fish. Seteth looked and his eyes widened. 

As soon as he got over the shock, it was clear to Seteth that Flayn wanted that fish. It shouldn’t be difficult to pluck it from the sky, Seteth figured. Especially since he knew a thing or two about flying himself.

Seteth whistled, and his wyvern appeared from the skies. Seteth climbed onto his wyvern, and Flayn quickly did too. He sighed; while he’d rather she stays on the ground, he had a feeling she was coming no matter what. So, Seteth tugged on the wyvern’s reins and took flight over Garreg Mach Monastery. The cool wind blew across Seteth’s face, but not strong enough to obscure his objective from his sight. 

The fish, a small herring, had no clue that its time had come. It moved across the blue sky in a wavy pattern, almost as if it weren’t flying, but rather... _swimming._

 _Truly peculiar,_ Seteth thought.

Seteth stretched his wrist as his wyvern got closer and closer to the fish. He reached out for the tail of the beast and, as the wyvern flew past, clasped his hand shut.

The fish _barely_ moved out of the way and was flying away at full speed. Flayn grumbled and pouted. A vein grew in Seteth’s forehead. How _dare_ that impudent fish dodge him?!

Seteth yanked on the wyvern’s reins. The wyvern flapped its wings at full force, chasing after that dastardly fish. The fish didn’t have as much weight as the wyvern, but it didn’t have wings. Which made it easy to catch up to it. Seteth reached out his hand and tried to snatch the fish as they flew side-by-side, yet he kept missing.

And now, the fish was flying higher, out of reach. Seteth clenched his teeth hard, causing jaw pain. He _COULDN’T_ let it get away. But at this rate, it will get away. And the wyvern will wear out eventually.

Hands gripped onto Seteth’s shoulders. Flayn climbed on his back, a look of pure determination on her face, setting her legs on Seteth’s shoulders. While she was short, the support from Seteth’s body was just enough to put her in reach of the fish.

Flayn thrust her arm out, trying to grab, but the fish dodged her closing fist by mere inches. Flayn pouted, but that wouldn’t be enough to stop her. She lifted a leg, placing her foot on Seteth’s shoulder.

Then she pushed her weight off, jumping after it.

Flayn belted out a shout of victory as she gripped the fish with both hands. It tried to escape, but she held onto it with a death grip. It felt just like any other fish; no abnormalities at all, other than the whole flying thing. With the fish finally in her possession, Flayn could already envision the tasteful glee it will give her.

Just one problem. Flayn was falling. Fast. She briefly wondered if her will and testament still hadn’t faded after all these years. Then shrugged.

Once Seteth realized the nature of Flayn’s stunt, he yanked on the wyvern’s reins, chasing after the falling girl. A tear forced itself out of his eye as morbid thoughts ran through his head. No! He would never let it happen. He couldn’t. If he let the worst happen, he may never live with himself.

While Seteth was freaking out over the gravity of the situation, Flayn didn’t seem particularly panicked about falling through the sky. Her face was more curious than anything, as she held her fish to her chest, watching Seteth rush after her. 

On a whim, Flayn lifted her arms, holding the fish above her head. Suddenly, she stopped falling. The fish acted as a paragilder, gliding her to safety. Seteth and his wyvern stopped in the air, eyes widening. Flayn descended onto the balcony safely, all thanks to that lovely smelling fish.

Seteth followed, landing his wyvern and hopping off. Flayn hopped in joy, holding the fish to the sky. Seteth was utterly bewildered by what just happened, but he still smiled, happy to see Flayn happy. With the fish in their possession, they walked off, planning to dissect it and hopefully discover the mystery behind it; but more likely they’ll just have a tasty meal for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this story? Don't be afraid to comment if so; I appreciate all comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
